koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sinanju
MSN-06S Sinanju (MSN-06S シナンジュ) is a Mobile Suit appearing within the Earth Federation's "UC Project". Built with the same designs found in Nu Gundam or Sazabi, Sinanju is a revised model with its own built in Psycoframe system. Discarding the Newtype Funnel system, the framing instead aims to empower the Mobile Suit's mobility. The emphasis for speed can be spotted by its several thrusters, some of which are experimental, which has the potential to reach super sonic speeds with remarkable precision to the pilot's handling. Its tanks are attached along the lower part of its body and can be instantly removed to lower Sinanju's weight. Its fueling system is originally the blueprint for Unicorn Gundam, so it has been referred to as Unicorn Gundam's "big brother". Robbed from the Federation by a revolutionary group known as The Sleeves, it fell into Full Frontal's hands. Due to its starking crimson tint, Frontal chooses to pilot it to personify his status as "The Revival of the Red Comet". Sinanju's presence invigorates those in Neo Zeon, strikes fear into the hearts of Sinanju's creators. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Fires from beam rifle. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Fires from grenade launcher. As its hits, the Mobile Suit rises for a cutting slash. Mobile Suit can become aerial with this attack. : , , : Rams forward with tonfa. If it hits, Sinanju raises its caught opponent at a higher angle and fires at it several times with its rifle. : , , , : As it jumps high into the air, it lands for a spinning slash. : , , , , : Brings out a naginata and performs a jumping slash. : , , , , , : Throws naginata to spin around it three times like a boomerang. As the motion ends, Sinanju cuts forward with its axe. : , , , , , : Left and right slashes with axe before performing a turning kick. Pulls out a naginata to slash with the final three cuts. : : Readies its weapon before rushing forward. Any Mobile Suit directly in front of it will be caught in the rush, receiving multiple hits of damage. :Combination : Places axe within shield to create a sword like weapon. While shield is in this state, Sinanju rushes forward to deal several slashes. Sinanju's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with shield arm in front. : , , , : Three slashes from saber. : , : Fires a shot from grenade launcher. :Aerial : Fires several times from rifle, the shots being wider than usual. On the final shot, Sinanju fires a grenade for a huge explosion. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Sinanju with the following special requirements. *'Psycoframe' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Frontal. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Mobile Suits